beyondbinaryfandomcom-20200215-history
Astronumerology
Astronumerology is the combination of astrology and numerology to gain enhanced insights into the meaning of a birth date and its influence on the person (or event) born on that date. Background :"Number 1: Leo and Sun (Chaldean and Pythagorean) :Number 2: Cancer and Moon (Chaldean and Pythagorean) :Number 3: Sagittarius and Jupiter (Chaldean); Taurus, Libra and Venus (Pythagorean) :Number 4: Capricorn, Aquarius, Saturn and Uranus (Pythagorean); Uranus and Aquarius (Chaldean) :Number 5: Gemini, Virgo and Mercury (both) :Number 6: Taurus, Libra and Venus (Chaldean); Sagittarius and Jupiter (Pythagorean) :Number 7: Pisces and Neptune (Pythagorean); Gemini, Virgo and Mercury (Chaldean) :Number 8: Capricorn and Saturn (both) :Number 9: Scorpio and Pluto (Chaldean); Mars and Aries (Pythagorean) :Number 11: Pisces and Neptune (Pythagorean); Chaldean does not assign planets to Master numbers :Number 22: Aquarius and Uranus (Pythagorean); Chaldean does not assign planets to Master numbers" :"1 Sun :2 Moon :3 Jupiter :4 Uranus :5 Mercury :6 Venus :7 Neptune :8 Saturn :9 Mars" Zodiac Numerology Combinations Combining the 12 Western Zodiac signs (Sun Signs) with the 9 Numerology Life Path Numbers (lifepath numbers/birth path numbers/birthpath numbers/destiny numbers) gives a total of 108 'astronumerology' combinations, some of which are exemplified by pages on this wiki, and are summarised below: * Aries Lp6: Elisabeth Schüssler Fiorenza (the passionate righteousness of Aries-6) * Leo Lp2: Rodney Mullen Lp5: J.K. Rowling - Simón Bolívar Lp9: Carl Jung Lp11: Rodney Mullen (Carl Jung as the 'compassionate' humanitarian side of Lp9 balancing the generous ego of Leo) * Virgo Lp9: Stephen Fry (same Lp9 as Jung, but Virgo) * Libra Lp1: Miguel de Cervantes Lp5: Alexandria Ocasio-Cortez (AOC as the restless progressive Lp5 with similar energy of Libra, while Cervantes balances the duality of Libra with the independent streak of Lp1) * Scorpio Lp1: Tony Abbott - Évariste Galois Lp4: रानी लक्ष्मीबाई (Rani Lakshmibai) Lp7: Leon Trotsky (the inensity of Scorpio-1, the cunning of Scorpio-4, the militance of Scorpio+Lp7) * Capricorn Lp1: Murray Bookchin Lp5: Jean-Michel Basquiat Lp6: Carlos Alvarado Quesada - 尾田 栄一郎 (Oda Eiichirō) Lp7: Hannah Gadsby Lp9: Greta Thunberg (the restless determination of Capricorn-5, the boundless idealism of Capricorn-6, the hyper-criticism of Capricorn-7 and the persistent humanitarianism of Capricorn-9) * Aquarius Lp7: Germaine Greer Lp9: Eddie Izzard (the critical analysis of Aquarius-7 and the revolutionary humanism of Aquarius-9) * Pisces Lp3: (Robyn) Rihanna (Fenty) - 栗島すみ子 (Kurishima Sumiko) Lp4: Thebe "Earl Sweatshirt" Kgositsile Lp5: David Foster Wallace - Mitch Hedberg (the social chameleon Pisces-3, the sensitivity of Pisces-4 and Pisces-5 each trying to build and create new worlds in their own ways) Aries *'Lp1': *'Lp2': *'Lp3': *'Lp4': *'Lp5': *'Lp6': *'Lp7': *'Lp8': *'Lp9': Taurus *'Lp1': *'Lp2': *'Lp3': *'Lp4': *'Lp5': *'Lp6': *'Lp7': *'Lp8': *'Lp9': Gemini *'Lp1': *'Lp2': *'Lp3': *'Lp4': *'Lp5': *'Lp6': *'Lp7': *'Lp8': *'Lp9': Cancer *'Lp1': *'Lp2': *'Lp3': *'Lp4': *'Lp5': *'Lp6': *'Lp7': *'Lp8': *'Lp9': *'Lp11': Leo *'Lp1': *'Lp2': *'Lp3': *'Lp4': *'Lp5': *'Lp6': *'Lp7': *'Lp8': *'Lp9': *'Lp11': Virgo *'Lp1': *'Lp2': *'Lp3': *'Lp4': *'Lp5': *'Lp6': *'Lp7': *'Lp8': *'Lp9': Libra *'Lp1': *'Lp2': *'Lp3': *'Lp4': *'Lp5': *'Lp6': *'Lp7': *'Lp8': *'Lp9': Scorpio *'Lp1': *'Lp2': *'Lp3': *'Lp4': *'Lp5': *'Lp6': *'Lp7': *'Lp8': *'Lp9': Sagittarius *'Lp1': *'Lp2': *'Lp3': *'Lp4': *'Lp5': *'Lp6': *'Lp7': *'Lp8': *'Lp9': Capricorn *'Lp1': *'Lp2': *'Lp3': *'Lp4': *'Lp5': *'Lp6': *'Lp7': *'Lp8': *'Lp9': Aquarius *'Lp1': *'Lp2': *'Lp3': *'Lp4': *'Lp5': *'Lp6': *'Lp7': *'Lp8': *'Lp9': *'Lp11': Pisces *'Lp1': *'Lp2': *'Lp3': *'Lp4': *'Lp5': *'Lp6': *'Lp7': *'Lp8': *'Lp9': ---- }} Category:Astrology Category:Numerology